My World Ends With You
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: Set in "Another Day". You remember that time by the Shibuya River before the quote "Shut up and walk, Dear" came up and before Beat and Shiki questioned Neku and Joshua? Well this is what would've happened if they decided not to go. NekuxJoshua LEMON!:D


I'm surprised no one else has tried to write a lemon to this……it's kind of weirdxD. This is only my second attempt at a lemon. I'll try to add as much detail as I can manage and I know that I have a problem with details

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends with You. That belongs to Jupiter and Square Enix. If I owned it, I would be in heaven:DDD

WARNING: This is a YAOI LEMON which means 2 guys having sex! If you don't like, then why are you here in the first place!? Seriously. Also, if you flame me on any grammar and spelling errors, than you can suck it cause this is a beta read story so that just means you're an idiot!

Ok, so it turns out that my friend, Leo, has beta read this fanfiction. And he's like the master of details and such so hopefully he helps me:D.

Enough warnings and talking, on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

_**My World Ends With You**_

"These boots were so not made for sewer walking." Shiki said with apprehension on her face.

"Yeah, this ain't my style either, yo." Beat said with a look of regret.

"I guess that's understandable." Neku said looking empathetic. "All right, I'll go check it out."

"Whoa there, Black 'n' Blue." Joshua said stopping Neku with a calm expression. "I'm going with."

"You?" Neku said, taken aback and continued, "You seem like the LAST person who'd want to go in there."

"I could never live with myself if I let you go alone." Joshua replied with a very slight look of worry. "Let's spend some quality time."

"Whoa ho ho!" Shiki said waving her arms around in an embarrassed fashion.

Beat looked…shocked to say the least and said, "You guys are… Like, you ain't…"

Shiki finished with, "Blue and Pink?! Sure, they go… but I didn't know they went LIKE THAT!"

"Now look what you've done!" Neku shouted throwing his fist at Joshua in a defensive manner.

"Hee hee… Shut up and walk, dear." Joshua simply stated and pushed Neku down the dark drain also known as the Shibuya River. Neku just let himself be pushed as he found it hard to defy what the boy said. He looked back at Shiki and Beat with a wistful look before turning his head back forward and stepped forward a little just so that he wasn't being pushed but Joshua wasn't far behind him.

It was black. That would be the best word to describe the inside of the Trail of the Sinner walkway. Neku suddenly felt overwhelmed with darkness and felt he had to stop. He heard his companion walk a little forward before he too noticed the sound of only his footsteps.

"Is something wrong, Black 'n' Blue?" Joshua asked using his partner's nickname and looking backwards at him.

"It's just that…" Neku walked a little bit forward afraid he would walk right into Joshua and stopped. "It's really dark in here and I have no idea where I'm going."

"Hm…" Joshua said looking thoughtful for a few moments before extending his hand to grab onto Neku's and said, "Well then, when you don't know which way is which, the only way to go is forward."

Neku jumped a little bit at the feeling of someone grasp his hand and lead him forward. He knew he should have just pulled away and stated 'I can do it on my own!' But something willed him to hold the hand tighter.

Joshua felt the hand in his tighten and smirked. He squeezed the hand lovingly and his smirk only grew as he heard the male behind him suck in his breath.

Neku realized that holding onto the hand leading him tighter was a bad idea to begin with but when it squeezed back in a loving manner, he knew he had just sent a signal he did not want to give. His eyes were now accustomed to the darkness and he watched as the tire and metal piles passed as they both continued further into the sewer. He knew he should have just pulled his hand away since he no longer needed a guide, but something was preventing him from doing so. He couldn't describe where the will to not let go was.

Neku figured out that somewhere along the lines of this crazy day, he had somehow come to a liking of the gray-haired jerk that was helping him in the, now lighted, darkness. Hell, he might even go to the extremes to say he loved to boy! He had proven himself trustworthy and a lot of fun even though he made smart-ass critiques and commented on a lot of unnecessary things. Those were just some of the things Neku loved about him.

"Neku. Hello? Earth to Neku!" Joshua said letting to of Neku's hand and waved it in front of the brown/orange haired boy's distant face and saw a slight flicker of disappointment in his eyes. 'Probably from a memory he was seeing or someone he was thinking about.'

All Neku knew was the warmth in his hand disappeared and for a second, he felt discontent at the loss of contact. "Huh? Oh, sorry… What is it?" He said a little protectively.

"We've come to the bridge in the Rubicon." Joshua said stepping aside so Neku could see it.

"Wow… That's quite a river…" Neku said slightly amazed that such a bridge would be over a river in the sewer.

"Like a channel dividing this world from the next…" Joshua said standing next to Neku so that their arms were touching ever so slightly.

Neku shivered slightly at the touch and said, "The Styx of Shibuya?"

"It's a common misconception that Charon ferried the dead across the Styx." Joshua explained. "That was actually the river Acheron."

He continued explaining, "The Styx circled Hades, the realm of the dead, nine times, forming the boundary between Earth and Underworld. Fascinating stuff."

"Thrilling." Neku said in a fake fascinated voice.

Joshua smirked and walked across without Neku. "Uh, hey! Wait up!" Neku said calling after Joshua. Once he caught up to him, there was a silence for a few minutes.

"Hey I have a question." Neku finally said walked close to Joshua as they walked up the Trail of the Bygone.

"Hmm?" Joshua said not really paying attention and stared out in front of him.

"When you were trying to get my attention back at the bridge, how did you know my name? When we were at the Ramen Don, I was… interrupted before I could finish saying my name." Neku said slightly glaring at Joshua since he was the distraction.

"Ahh I was wondering when your simple mind would process that factor. At the Tin Pin Slam-off before the Final round, the announcer guy stated everyone who was in the final. Weren't you going to be in the final round?" Joshua said never looking at Neku.

Neku was slightly irritated he hadn't thought of that first. "Yeah I was… I didn't think about that…"

"Hee hee, I don't see why you didn't think of that, Deary." Joshua said stretching the word Deary out. (A/N: My friend calls me that all the time and it annoys me every time he does it and I just felt like I had to add it to that sentencexD.)

Neku twitched at the new nickname and said, "Don't call me that."

"Call you what, Deary?" Joshua said finally looking back at Neku. (A/A/N: I'm sorry, but after every sentence he would end with 'Deary' so that's why it's there again)

Neku could see a hint of an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on but snapped out of his supper to come back with, "That! That name!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Deary." Joshua said looking back forward as they came to a door.

Neku made a pouting face and brushed it off as Joshua pushed the door open and the both entered the Death God's Pad.

"Whoa…" Neku said amazed. He walked over to the side of the whitest couches he had ever seen on the left side of the room and just surveyed the room.

Joshua smirked and backed to the door, closed it and locked it.

Neku heard a slam and a click and whipped around to find a smirking Joshua. "W-what's going on?"

"Neku, dear. Are you really so naïve as to not know what happens next?" Joshua said stalking closer to Neku.

Neku widened his eyes a little as he thought of the worst that could happen. 'He can't possibly like me that way. Even if he did, he can't possibly do something like THAT to me…can he?'

Joshua was just about nose to nose with Neku as he whispered, "That's a shame. Would you like me to show you instead?"

In an instant, lips crashed onto lips and Neku fell backwards onto the couch, Joshua preventing the kiss from being broken.

Neku knew how wrong it was, how wrong it should have been. But the moment he felt the pleasant feeling of Joshua's lips on his own, he knew then that he was hooked and kissed back with unknown passion.

Joshua was surprised that Neku wasn't resisting, but wanting more and complied. He ran his tongue lightly over Neku's bottom lip and when Neku gasped and Joshua took that opportunity to delve into Neku's mouth.

Neku moaned slightly as he felt the other tongue grace against his and continue memorizing the rest of his mouth.

They broke apart for some much needed air and Joshua pecked Neku on the lips before kissing down his jaw line where he nipped and licked Neku's neck. Neku whimpered as he felt a hand glide smoothly over his stomach to his chest, stopping at his nipples and started pinching them.

Neku moaned and arched his back into the touch and didn't notice when Joshua lifted his arm up and took off Neku's shirt, revealing his bare chest. Neku blushed and shivered at the new cold on his stomach.

Joshua licked from Neku's neck down to his left nipple and started sucking and biting making Neku gasp for more. He went to the other and gave it the same treatment, his hand slowly traveling down this stomach to grasp the growing bulge.

"P-Pi-" Neku gasped before Joshua interrupted, "Please. Call me by my real name. Can you remember it?" Joshua said kissing down Neku's chest and stomach.

"J-Joshua…" Neku moaned as said boy unbuckled his belt and zipped his pants down. He took them off and tossed it into the pile with his shirt, leaving Neku in his boxers.

"Hey that's n-not fair…" Neku said as Joshua licked his tip through his boxers.

"Hmm…?" Joshua said sending small vibrations to Neku's hard on.

"You s-still have a shirt and pants while I-I don't…" Neku moaned as Joshua took his mouth and rubbed his erection with his hand up and down.

"Hm… You're right. I say we fix that." Joshua said pouncing onto Neku and attacked Neku's mouth as he grinded against him. Neku reached his hands up and slowly unbuttoned the boy on top's shirt buttons one by one. When all the buttons were undone, he slid his hands over Joshua's shoulders to slip off his shirt as Joshua tossed it somewhere around the room.

Neku ran his hands over Joshua's chest and stomach and grinned into their kiss as he heard the boy on top groan. Neku moved his hands lower to unzip his jeans. As Neku moved his hands down the sides of Joshua's legs, he brought Joshua's pants and boxers with him.

"Well now, I find that also not fair." Joshua said grinning delicately, breaking the kiss.

"W-what?" Neku stuttered looking into Joshua's eyes with lust and love, seeing the same looking right back at him.

Joshua simply smirked his annoying little smirk that Neku loved so much and shivered when the smirking boy whipped off his boxers so fast, he didn't even notice or feel it for that matter.

Joshua took Neku's very hard penis into his hand and slowly dragged his palm over his tip and down the front. Neku moaned at the contact and tried to buck his hand further into the pleasuring hand but was pushed back down with the other hand. Neku grunted and opened the eyes he didn't even know closed. "Ah, ah, ah, I'm just starting." Joshua said wagging his finger in the air.

He kissed Neku on the lips and went to his neck where he bit hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Neku hissed at the slight pain but went back to moaning as the boy on top slid his finger up and down his erection.

Joshua took his hands and lightly graced Neku's thighs as his kisses got closer to their destination. Neku moaned a little louder as Joshua kissed Neku's hard on at the base and licked up to the tip where he kissed and blew lightly. Neku moaned and shivered as he felt a warm and moist area engulf him.

Neku arched his back as Joshua started bobbing his head slowly, torturing. "Dammit Joshua… S-Stop teasing…" Neku breathed out as he felt himself get closer to release. Joshua sensed this and stopped giving Neku a blowjob, which made Neku whimper at the loss of heat, and stuck one of his fingers into Neku's mouth for lubrication. Neku licked around the digits only wishing it was something else.

Joshua pulled out his finger and pressed it against Neku's entrance. "This might hurt." Joshua said hesitantly.

"It's fine… I know there's more pain later…" Neku said. Joshua was a little taken aback at the fact that Neku knew what was to come, but he brushed it off as nothing. He pushed one finger in and Neku grunted as he adjusted to the foreign digit.

Joshua pushed in and out a few times before adding a second finger and making scissor motions inside of Neku, stretching him. Neku moaned when a third finger was added and was pushed deeper, as is searching for something. Joshua smirked as he brushed against the bunch of nerves inside if Neku see stars and pulled his fingers out. Neku whimpered at the loss but was cut short when a much bigger mass was pushed against his opening.

"Ready for what's to come?" Joshua said hesitating once again.

Neku took ragged breaths and responded with, "I d-didn't think you would be one t-to care about things like t-this."

"Only you, Deary." Joshua said as he slowly began to push into Neku, placing his hands on his waist. Neku winced as the rock hard erection pushed inch by painful inch into him and he started tearing up. Joshua noticed this and bent down to kiss Neku's tears away as he finally fit is entire erection into Neku's narrow hole.

Joshua waited until Neku pushed his hips back into Joshua, willing him to continue. Joshua was more than happy to comply. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. "God Neku… you're so tight…" Joshua moaned as he repeated his actions.

Neku, unable to think coherently moaned, "Ah…uh…f-faster…Joshua…"

Joshua smirked and quickened his pace, getting deeper every time he thrusted into Neku until he hit his sweet spot. Neku cried out loudly and said, "Oh… Joshua, do that again…"

"Do what? Oh, this?" Joshua teased back and thrusted back in deeper pushing the spot even more. Neku bucked his hips and pushed against Joshua.

"Yes… ah… Joshua…m-more…" Neku moaned and Joshua accelerated even more until they were both in a good rhythm of pushing and thrusting. Joshua lifted one hand from Neku's waist and wrapped it around Neku's still prominent erection and pumped in time with his thrusts to heighten the pleasure further.

"Joshua… I- I'm gonna…" Neku said coming close to his release.

"Yes… Cum for me Neku…" Joshua said coming close to relieving himself as well.

With a few more strokes and thrusts, Neku came in Joshua's hand and he felt as his he was in paradise. A paradise with only him and Joshua.

After a few more thrusts, Joshua came inside Neku and was also thrusted into a paradise with only the two. After that, Joshua collapsed onto Neku, still inside of him.

As both of them leisurely came out of their high and their breathing returning to its regular pace, Joshua slowly pulled out of Neku and lied next to him on the large couch, enwrapping Neku in his arms lazily.

"Hey Joshua…?" Neku said as they both almost fell asleep.

"Hm……?" Joshua responded, almost too sleepy to respond.

"Maybe we should go back through the sewer. Beat and Shiki might wonder what we're doing." Neku said even though he really didn't want to move at all.

"Later…" Joshua said already falling asleep.

"Please? I don't want them to worry about us…" Neku said a worried look on his face which he knew Joshua couldn't see.

Joshua sighed and slipped around Neku to put his boxers and pants back on. "Fine, but you owe me later." He said taking Neku's hand and pulling him up to get dressed as well.

They both got dressed and walked through the sewer system in a rather comfortable silence.

"Hey look, they're back!" Shiki shouted with excitement when she saw a Neku with disheveled hair and a Joshua with clothes messily thrown on. "Geez, what happened with you guys?"

"N-nothing. There were a couple of people who battled us in Tin Pin, but that was it." Neku lied.

"Man that blows. So we got nothin'?" Beat asked scratching the back of his head.

"Afraid not. We didn't see anything else. Right, Neku?" Joshua said walking past Beat and Shiki to the front of the group and turned his head around to look at Neku.

Neku blushed and said, "Yeah… He's right."

Beat and Shiki just shrugged and followed Joshua when he started to walk away from the Shibuya River, Neku following behind them.

"Hey Joshua!" Neku shouted after a while making Joshua stop and Beat and Shiki turn to stare at him with widened eyes.

"Why did you do what you did back there? You know what I mean." Neku asked knowing Beat and Shiki wouldn't know what he was talking about.

Beat and Shiki shared a look with one question on both of their minds but looked at Joshua for his answer.

Joshua smiled a real smile and turned his body around to look at Neku before answering, "It's quite simple really."

Neku crossed his arms over his chest and said, "I don't follow…"

Joshua walked over to Neku and took his hands into his own and said, "It's because my world ends with you."


End file.
